tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hell's Blacktop
[[Datei:Tales v2 15 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #15]]Hell's Blacktop ("Asphaltstraße der Hölle") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' September 2005 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #15 *'Story': Steve Murphy, Eric Talbot, Jim Lawson und Peter Laird *'Script': Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche und Text': Eric Talbot *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': William Potter *'Cover': Jim Lawson und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Scars" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Curious Case of Mr. Jones" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Ein Spiegelbild der SeeleShadow Jones *Casey Jones *Michelangelo *Gespenster **von Clutch und Darlin' **diverse Motoristen **Gabrielle Jones *Splinter (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|200px|Die EinleitungMichelangelo: Michelangelo hier. Ich persönlich habe mich nie für Autos interessiert. Ich meine, ich weiß ein gut designtes Auto zu schätzen und so, aber ich bin mehr auf Komfort und Verlässlichkeit aus. Ich war niemals so richtig interessiert in Autos, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Mein Freund Casey Jones aber ist ein richtiger Schmierölmax, und durch ihn ist mein Bruder Raph auch so eine Art Maschinenmann geworden. Und lasst mich gar nicht erst über Donatello reden. Autos, Laptops, Toasteröfen - das bedeutet alles dasselbe für diesen Über-Technikgeek. Gebt mir einfach nur Lederbezüge, eine Klimaanlage, ein Wahnsinns-Stereosystem und meine Lieblings-CDs, und ich bin fürs Straßenkreuzen bereit. Das erinnert mich an mein erstes Mal in einem Cross-Countrytrip... ...Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|250px|Die Gedanken einer TochterEines Tages sind Casey Jones, seine Tochter Shadow und Michelangelo in Caseys altem Chevy auf den einsamen Straßen von Colorado unterwegs. Sie machen unterwegs kurz an einem Autostop Rast, wo Casey liebevoll seinen Wagen überprüft, während Shadow ein paar Snacks für unterwegs einkauft. Als sie ihre Fahrt aber fortsetzen, kann Shadow nicht anders, als ihren Vater mit ihrer Mutter Gabrielle zu vergleichen, die bei ihrer Geburt gestorben ist"City at War, Part 9" und von der sie nichts weiter hat als die Geschichten ihres Vaters und die Tagebücher, die Gabrielle geführt hat. thumb|250px|left|Ein Gedenken an die unbekannte MutterWie sich herausstellt, findet der Familienausflug am Gabrielles Todestag statt, und er endet an der Stelle, wo Casey und Gabrielle in den Monaten, die sie glücklich miteinander verbracht hatten, so oft die Aussicht genossen haben und wo Casey nach ihrem Tod ihre Asche im Winde verstreut hat. Während Casey traurig auf das Panorama hinausblickt, errichtet Shadow, ohne in ihrem Verstand zu wissen, ob sie das Richtige tut, an dieser Stelle ein symbolisches Grab für ihre Mutter; eine Geste, die Casey in Gabrielles Namen liebevoll annimmt. thumb|250px|Wie der Vater, so nicht die TochterDie drei Freunde machen sich auf den Rückweg, und unterwegs werden sie von einem Motorradfahrer überholt, dessen 72iger Moto Guzzi V-7 bei Casey helle Begeisterung auslöst. Shadow hingegen ist mehr an ihrer Ausgabe der [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortean_Times Fortean Times] interessiert, einem Magazin über paranormale Ereignisse, in der gerade von Spukerscheinungen auf Landstraßen berichtet wird, darunter auch von Geistern von Motorradfahrern, was seinerseits Caseys Skepsis erweckt. thumb|250px|left|"Beware von Clutch!"Casey hält bei einem Diner an, um sich und die Seinen mit etwas zu essen zu versorgen. Dabei fallen sie einigen Ortsansässigen auf, die sie davor warnen, abends auf dieser Straße weiterzufahren, denn sie wird von einem Geist heimgesucht: von Clutch, der jeden Motoristen, der seinen Weg kreuzt, zu einem Rennen um dessen Seele herausfordert - und gegen den niemand gewonnen hat. Casey jedoch tut diese Warnungen selbstsicher als abergläubiges Gewäsch ab und setzt die Fahrt weiter fort. thumb|250px|Geisterstunde!Als sie aber die Straße weiter runterfahren und es dunkel wird, erwachen in Shadow und Michelangelo langsam Zweifel daran, ob das so eine gute Idee war: In dieser Nacht ist Vollmond, und außer ihnen ist seit Stunden schon kein anderes Fahrzeug mehr auf diesem Highway unterwegs. Casey lässt sich zunächst nicht weiter beirren - aber dann werden er und die anderen Zeuge, wie auf einmal ein schemenhafter Wagen mit unheimlich feurigen Rädern an ihnen vorbeirast. Gleich darauf taucht plötzlich eine kopflose Frauengestalt mitten auf der Straße auf! Casey kann gerade noch den Wagen herumreißen und abseits der Straße zum Stoppen bringen, doch ist er trotz dieser unerklärlichen Erscheinungen, die jetzt plötzlich wieder verschwunden sind, alles andere als gläubig gegenüber der Möglichkeit, dass es Geister geben muss. thumb|180px|left|Der FundDa der Chevy bei dem rauen Ausweichmanöver einige Schäden am Motor davongetragen hat, muss Casey einige Reparaturen vornehmen, um den Wagen wieder flott zu kriegen. Shadow und Michelangelo besprechen sich ein wenig abseits zunächst wegen dieser unheimlichen Erscheinungen, dann begibt sich Shadow zwischen die nahen Felsen, weil sie sich erleichtern muss. Nach getaner Tat will sie sich zurück zum Auto begeben, als sie auf einmal zwischen den Steinen einen menschlichen Schädel bemerkt. Irgendetwas an diesem Überrest zieht ihre Neugierde an, und so nimmt sie den Totenkopf mit zum Wagen zurück. thumb|250px|Meet von Clutch!Gerade als Shadow ihrem Vater und Michelangelo ihren makabren Fund präsentiert, tauchen plötzlich Lichter auf dem Highway auf. Michelangelo versteckt sich im Chevy, während Casey den Neuankömmlingen neugierig entgegengeht. Doch da plötzlich materialisiert sich eine Geistergestalt vor ihm: Der Motorradfahrer, der sie vor kurzem noch auf dem Highway überholt hat! Er bleibt allerdings nicht der Einzige: Eine ganze Schar von Geistern, alles verstorbene Motoristen, erscheinen um Casey herum, in Begleitung der Wesenheit, die für ihren Tod und jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich ist - von Clutch höchstpersönlich! thumb|250px|left|Die ErlösungAls von Clutch Casey zu einem Rennen herausfordert, geht Casey ohne zu zögern (und ohne an die offensichtlichen Konsequenzen zu denken) darauf ein, setzt sich ans Steuer seines Chevys und rast zur Startlinie. Als von Clutch die Bedingungen für das Rennen aufsetzt - ihre Seelen oder Sieg -, entdeckt Shadow die kopflose Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz von von Clutchs Monster-Ford. Die beiden Kontrahenten rasen los, doch schnell wird klar, dass Caseys Chevy keine Chance gegen von Clutchs Wagen hat. Shadow jedoch kommt auf einen gewagten Einfall: Sie lässt sich von Michelangelo den gefundenen Totenschädel reichen und wirft ihn der kopflosen Beifahrerin zu. Diese setzt sich den Schädel wieder auf den Hals und wird so wieder vollständig zu "Darlin'", von Clutchs Freundin! thumb|250px|Der Stolz ihrer MutterMit Darlin's Wiederherstellung ist der Fluch, der von Clutch und sie zu Geistern gemacht hat, gebrochen; von Clutch und Darlin' begeben sich erlöst auf eine (sprichwörtliche) Himmelfahrt, und auch die Geister der Motoristen, die von Clutch verfallen waren, finden so ihre ewige Ruhe. Als Casey daraufhin die Heimfahrt fortsetzt, lobt er Shadow für ihre Intelligenz und fügt hinzu, wie stolz Gabrielle auf sie wäre. Dabei jedoch ahnt keiner von ihnen, dass der Geist von Gabrielle ihnen wahrhaftig mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen von einer Felsnadel aus hinterherblickt, bevor sie sich wieder in Nichts auflöst. Trivia *Als Shadow und Casey an einer Stelle über ihren jeweiligen Glauben und Unglauben an übernatürliche Phänomene argumentieren, erwähnt Shadow an einer Stelle ihren Kampf gegen Lilith und ihren Werwölfinnenkult in "Darkness Weaves". Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 6'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte ist eine mögliche Inspirationsquelle für die 2012 TV-Episode "Race with the Demon". Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson